<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detention by aika (chumichuu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931964">Detention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumichuu/pseuds/aika'>aika (chumichuu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, BEOMGYU IS A BABIE, CHOI YEONJUN YOU SHAMELESS MF, Come Swallowing, I'M A TOP SOOBIN ENTHUSIAST I SWEAR, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student Council President Choi Soobin, THIS WAS WAY BACK 2019 ISTG, daddy yeonjun, this was like a gift for my friend since that hoe likes bot soob, this was my first smut i swear i'm innocent now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumichuu/pseuds/aika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Choi Yeonjun gets the best detention of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS WAY BACK 2019 I SWEAR I HAVE RECEIPTS. I JUST PUBLISHED IT NOW CUZ Y NOT? ANYWAYS,,  ENJOOOOOY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin was peacefully arranging the papers in the student council's office that the principal assigned him to do so. He was almost done. No distractions and no complaints, just him and paper—</p><p>"—Soobin-hyung, Yeonjun is out there, beating the shit out of a student again." Beomgyu; the secretary of the council, alarmed him, panting and holding unto his knees.</p><p>He facepalms.</p><p>This is the fifth time Yeonjun got reported directly to him.</p><p>"Should I call the scouts, hyung?" The younger asks, still catching his breath that was taken from running.</p><p>Soobin shook his head.</p><p>"No need, I'll talk to him. He might have major problems." He says to Beomgyu, smiling in assurance.</p><p>Beomgyu then clapped like a baby seal.</p><p>The younger always acts like a baby so he let him be.</p><p>"Go President Choi!"</p><p>–</p><p>Soobin spots the troublemaker by the clinic, bruises and scars are visible on his face.</p><p>"Aish, this kid. He should show mercy sometimes, you know?" The school nurse reprimanded, escorting the beaten up student towards outside.</p><p>"Ah, miss nurse, I'll take it from here..." Soobin reassures, flashing his signature dimple.</p><p>"Aigoo, what a sweet boy. You would be a good influence to that troublemaker over there..." The nurse retorted, pointing at Yeonjun with disgust.</p><p>Soobin then bowed to the nurse and the nurse then took her leave.</p><p>He then headed to the blue-haired boy and grabbed his hand.</p><p>"Detention. Library. Let's go." He said to Yeonjun coldly, pulling him from his seat.</p><p>After a few minutes, they've arrived at the school library. Soobin then let go of the blue-haired's hand.</p><p>The ravenette was then replied with a yawn.</p><p>"Detention?" He complains. "Man, who puts students in detention this late?"</p><p>Soobin then rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I do." He replied quickly. "Because I'm the student council president."</p><p>Yeonjun rolls his eyes which intimidated Soobin.</p><p>"Now sit." The ravenette commands.</p><p>The blue-haired then lazily sits on the chair.</p><p>"I'll leave everything in the librarian—"</p><p>"She's not on duty." </p><p>The ravenette then looks at the spot where the librarian usually sits but was not there.</p><p>"Then I'll be here, keeping an eye on you." Soobin nonchalantly says. He then spots a chair beside Yeonjun and sits there.</p><p>Minutes has passed, the atmosphere was getting awkward.</p><p>Soobin grabs a book and tries to read it as he intensely stares at Yeonjun.</p><p>He looks at the elder from his blue ocean hair, his sharp eyes, his pretty nose, and down to his plump lips.</p><p>The ravenette won't deny if someone says Yeonjun is his crush. He doesn't really care what other people say about the blue-haired boy because to him, he's perfect just the way he is.</p><p>"You done staring at me with sexual desires?" Yeonjun jokes which made Soobin choke in air.</p><p>"Haha, very funny, Choi."</p><p>The awkwardness is back again, silence filling the air but this time, both were kind of comfortable with it.</p><p>Having enough silence, Soobin sighs and closes the book which emitted an audible thud.</p><p>"Why did you beat up that student?" The ravenette asks in worry, looking directly at the blue-haired's eyes.</p><p>Yeonjun avoided his gaze and smirks.</p><p>He then looks at Soobin, eyes full of lust.</p><p>He leans closer to the younger.</p><p>"Because you're close to him lately." He whispers. "And I hate seeing you close to someone else."</p><p>Yeonjun then grabs Soobin's collar and dives in for a kiss which caught the latter off guard.</p><p>The ravenette resists at first but in the end, he just gave in and let the blue-haired be, his hands finding their way to Yeonjun's nape.</p><p>The kiss was sloppy and needy but neither one of them cared.</p><p>Yeonjun then bit the lower lip of the younger, allowing entrance for his tongue.</p><p>He then explored Soobin's mouth, unable to control himself.</p><p>The blue-haired then parts away from the younger's lips, leaving a trail of saliva connecting each other and then slams the ravenette on the library desk.</p><p>Yeonjun then targeted Soobin's neck next, sucking and biting his fragile porcelain skin.</p><p>"Y-Yeonjun-ah~" Soobin moaned in delight. "W-what if someone w-will see us?"</p><p>"Nonsense." Yeonjun whispers to the ravenette's neck, sending chills down to Soobin's spine.</p><p>Yeonjun then stripped off his uniform, revealing his half-baked body.</p><p>The ravenette felt hard by the sight, precum leaking from his dick.</p><p>Yeonjun tried to rip Soobin's uniform but unfortunately, he refused.</p><p>"W-what if someone sees us?" Soobin asks, still conscious about his reputation as a Student Council President.</p><p>The blue-haired only smirked.</p><p>"Don't worry, you innocent bean. No one's watching us." Yeonjun whispers seductively.</p><p>He then unbuttons the ravenette's uniform, revealing his smooth porcelain skin.</p><p>The blue-haired then traces his fingers on the younger's skin. From his chest, to his hips, and down to his dick.</p><p>"Oh my," Yeonjun says in shock. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this..."</p><p>The blue-haired then started thrusting slowly but Soobin whines.</p><p>"Ah~ Faster hyung~"</p><p>Without a doubt, he thrusts harder and faster. Gaining moans from the latter.</p><p>"Hyung~ Ah~ So good~"</p><p>Soobin felt like he was in heaven. He never experienced this kind of pleasure before.</p><p>"H-hyung~ Gonna cum~" He moans out but instead of stopping, Yeonjun puts Soobin's cock inside his mouth and started sucking and licking.</p><p>"A-ah~ Stop hyung, I'm gonna cum—"</p><p>In a split second, he let out warm white liquid inside the blue-haired's mouth without a warning. Yeonjun then stops completely and licked his lips.</p><p>Both of their lips were swollen and red but neither one of them cared.</p><p>"We should do that again sometime..." The blue-haired breathed out, still panting heavily.</p><p>"Hey, Soobin-hyung, I've noticed that— OH MY CHESTNUT!" A voice shouted which made the two turn their heads towards the door.</p><p>There was a gray-haired boy, standing in front of them. Eyes widened and jaw dropped.</p><p>"H-Hi Beomgyu!" The ravenette greeted nervously, the latter still shocked.</p><p>Soobin then quickly wears his uniform and coughed in awkwardness.</p><p>"Y-You're not in detention anymore, Choi Yeonjun..." Soobin awkwardly shouted and exited the library. "Bye."</p><p>Yeonjun only smirked.</p><p>"Best detention yet." He mumbled, putting on his clothes again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>